


Just A Man

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tickle fic, Tickling, just shizuo being a touch-starved child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Shizuo is not the monster everyone thinks he is.
Kudos: 2





	Just A Man

Everyone in Ikebukuro knew of Shizuo Heiwajima, more monster than man. His unbeatable strength was rumored all across the city and soon he had built up quite a reputation. This in and of itself was not strange. What made these stories terrifying was the fact that, for the most part, they were true.

Shizuo stood before the cowering man, the side of his mouth quirked up in a deadly smirk. Shizuo by himself was not a threatening sight—the young, lean man in a bartender outfit was not exactly the picture of fear. But those same lean arms hefted a streetlamp above his head like it were a baseball bat. The man stammered protests, scrambling backwards on the pavement as Shizuo stalked towards him.

“Didn’t I tell you I wanted to be left alone?” Shizuo growled. The man whimpered pitifully, but he could not really be blamed for that. Most people would do the same in his situation.

“P-P-P-Please, s-sir,” the man begged, voice trembling.

Shizuo reared the streetlamp up, exclaiming in a terrifying roar, “Prepare to die, bastard!”

The man squeezed his eyes shut, but his imminent doom was forestalled as a lazy voice called out, “Shizuo. It’s time to go.”

Tom Tanaka. Compared to the strength of the monster before him, the dread-locked man did not give off a very impressive air. Still, he seem undaunted by the scene, raising a single, droll eyebrow.

The man waited for the newcomer to join him in his fate, but to his surprise Shizuo lowered the streetlamp with an almost apologetic shrug. “Whatever,” Shizuo said, dropping the streetlamp with a loud thump. “I’m coming. What are we having for dinner?”

The man trembled as he watched Shizuo follow after this brave interloper, his earlier furious expression replaced with one of casual boredom. Not willing to take any chances, the man scampered to his feet and ran off before the beast could change his mind.

You see, Shizuo Heiwajima was not a violent person at heart. In fact, he detested the thing altogether. But his terrible temper and unholy strength led many to believe otherwise. Tom was one of the few people who knew this and managed to stay alive to tell the tale.

Tom was an exception to a lot of things involving Shizuo. He could say or do things that anyone else in his situation would be pulverized for.

For instance, the current situation.

Tom was straddling Shizuo, hands playing a rhythm along the other man’s ribs. Shizuo had his head thrown back in a fit of laughter, hands fisted tightly in the material of the couch below him. The supposed strongest man in Ikebukuro was giggling helplessly at a childish thing like tickling. It was a sight, to be sure.

“T-Tohom,” Shizuo snorted, shaking as he forced himself to stay still.

“Hmm?” Tom flashed him a shit-eating grin. “Is something the matter?”

“I… I’m gonna kihihill you!” Shizuo threatened, but the threat was slightly diminished by the happy grin on his face. Tom’s nimble fingers danced in a skilled, unbearably light fashion across his torso, knowing full well each spot that would make him squirm. Shizuo’s hands hot up as Tom gently dug at his stomach, but eventually he dropped them to his face, covering his growing blush.

“How does it feel to be helpless for once?” Tom taunted, reaching back to squeeze at his knee. He had no fear about his words; he knew Shizuo needed this too much.

Shizuo jumped, his other leg jumping in protest. “Dahahahamn’t Tom!” he giggled, unable to handle the squeezes that felt like they were directly accessing his nerves. “I cahahan’t—” His words broke off, lost in uncontrollable laughter.

“If you can’t handle it, you can just throw me off,” Tom offered, knowing full well Shizuo would never do anything of the sort to his friend. Shizuo knew this as well and continued to squirm under his oppressor but do nothing to actually stop him.

The scene would have shocked most. After all, Tom was not a particularly strong man and was fairly useless in any kind of hand-to-hand combat. Tickling Shizuo, hell, even talking to Shizuo was a feat that would have made much bigger, much stronger men shake in their boots.

But Tom had something that they didn’t—the implicit trust and friendship of Shizuo Heiwajima.

And so he felt completely safe as he gently traced invisible shapes along Shizuo’s stomach, occasionally scratching at the skin. Shizuo flopped back on the couch, covering his face to hide the grin beneath it. Throaty chuckles shook his body and he reached out to grab Tom’s wrists. “E-Enohough,” he choked out, practically trembling as he forced himself to stay still.

Tom backed off, allowing his friend to sit up. Shizuo smoothed out his rumpled clothes, trying to appear somewhat decent. Tom simply sighed at the pretense. “Was that really necessary?” Shizuo grunted, rising to his feet.

Tom leaned back on the couch, arms curled cockily behind his head. “You loved it.”

Warmth rose to Shizuo’s cheeks and he held out an accusatory finger. “You—shut it.”

Tom chuckled but obliged, following after his ruffled friend. After a couple minutes though, he commented, “The blush looks really nice on you though.”

It was a bad day for the poor shmuck who just happened to be nearby during the presence of that comment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
